


I'm Not An Angel

by Just_A_Wolf



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel learns how to make friends, Hurt and comfort, Multi, Sacrifice, reader remembers, suicide attempt for the greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Wolf/pseuds/Just_A_Wolf
Summary: You were fully prepared when you fell from Heaven. Fully prepared to peace out and allow Heaven to strive with information you gave, what you weren't expecting was to fall into the hands of some very interesting humans that call themselves the Avengers. Maybe they can help with the Angels that are coming to kill you. Or maybe you have to leave before you can't run anymore.
Relationships: Angel reader and Luke, Angel reader and The Avengers, Angel reader and past with angels, Loki and Reader, Steve and Reader
Kudos: 18





	I'm Not An Angel

I’m Not An Angel  
Avengers Imagine  
Chapter 1  
You gasped as another hallway closed before you. “No no no!” You muttering turned to screaming as you banged on the wall. You could hear their footsteps coming towards you. You took deep breaths hoping that the allowed air would give you quicker decision making skills. “Come on come on.” Looking around you couldn’t see an escape, unless...oh no. That was such a bad idea. Hearing the footsteps coming closer you realized it was the only idea you had. Your only way out.  
“Y/N! Stop! You know there is no way out of this. You’re either with us or against us. Join us, you could be essential in creating peace in heaven again.” You looked to him, hearing the hope in his voice and the smile on his face. He truly believed you would join them. He saw that you had no options. Did he really think you were too cowardly to do it. He clearly didn’t know you well enough. “Y/N I love you, please join me.” You glared at him. He was the only other angel that felt emotions so it was bound to happen that the two of you would end up together. You had been with him for a good century at least. When you found out of his plans to riot heaven and get rid of your Father, you had fought and it had put a huge strain on your relationship. This was the first time he had said those words in six months, when this all started. You had played nicely at first, playing the part of supportive girlfriend, a rebel angel. Then when it was found out that you were keeping information from them and sending it off to the angels that refused to join you were hunted. This is how you are here now. Running for your life before the brothers and sisters you had known your whole life tortured and killed you. “This isn’t right Luke! You must know that! What would Father think!”  
“He’s not here! He left Y/N! He is gone! He abandoned us! Let’s rebuild heaven the way it should be. Closed off from the other species. It should only be us. You and I could make heaven what it should be! What we’ve always wanted it to be. Please stay with me.” He stepped closer to you, reaching out for your hand. You looked up, looking from his hand to his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that used to sparkle with joy when he would tell you jokes or when you would check on the guests of heaven, when the two of you would tell each other stories at night while watching the people below. These eyes that looked at you with such desperation. The eyes that you no longer trusted. You felt a tear slide down your cheek as you looked at the man you truly did love. Making a quick mental decision you spoke. “I’m sorry.” With those words spoken you lunged your angel blade into the floor below you. Watching as cracks formed. You repeated the action until the cracks began to crumble. Once you were certain the floor was going to fall you took a breath, dreading your next necessary action. You quickly pulled your blade up behind you beginning to carve into your wings. You let out a pained scream as blood began to pour through the searing pain. You had successfully gotten them off and were pulling your grace out when the ground gave out. Allowing you to fall away from your siblings. You heard Luke screaming and reaching out for you as you continued to fall. You gasped as the pain threatened to knock you out. You had to get your grace out! It was the only way you would be safe! Sucking in a deep breath you quickly ripped the rest of your grace out. Your breathing picked up as you picked up speed as you fell to Earth. You felt your skin begin to burn at the speed. You had always hated falling, it was one of the reasons it had taken you so long to learn to fly. You watched as your home disappeared from view and Earth became dangerously close. You estimated you had two minutes before you would slam into the ground and die. There was no chance of survival in your now human state. Without grace to heal you, you were done for. You closed your eyes and allowed the darkness to embrace you. At least Heaven wouldn’t fall due to your actions. You could only hope your information got to the others. Father please let Heaven be saved.” Was your last thought as you lost conscience. 

Avengers Pov  
The Avengers were in the middle of a quite difficult battle. Tony never would admit it out loud but, thank God Loki was no on the team! Loki had been giving the monster in front of them quite a few detrimental blows. At this rate as long as he wasn’t stopped the battle would end soon. Thor was also there, gladly helping his brother. Having Loki join the team had been a long process, but at this point they had actually come to consider him a good friend. Tony was snapped out of his thoughts as one of the monster's goons hit him hard enough to send him flying into the building behind him. “Eyes up Iron Man.” He heard Captain’s joking tone, though there was a hint of concern there.  
“Got it Cap, I’m fine, hey hit that poll with your shield. It will take out quite a few of them.” Tony spoke as he now had a clearer view of the battle around them.  
“Got it!” Cap did as he was told and did successfully take out ten of them. They kept fighting occasionally helping each other out if they were out of their own area. Loki and Thor hit the monster in front of them, with a mix of power that took the monster out immediately. Thor held his hand out expecting a high five, forgetting that Loki was still new to Earth. He watched him strangely. “What are you doing?”  
“It is a high five brother! It’s to congratulate each other on our accomplishments.” Loki watched curiously as he returned the high five, as though waiting to see if something exciting happened.  
“That’s it?”  
“Well yes, it’s just supposed to be fun.” Loki rolled his eyes at his silly brother.  
“Whatever you say brother.” They both looked up when they heard something. They were still looking up when the others came to join them, frowning at the brothers who had not moved from their spots staring at the sky. “Do you hear that brother?”  
“Aye. Something powerful is coming towards us quickly.” They both continued to watch, equally preparing to fight whatever it is. “Maybe it comes in peace?”  
“We can’t be sure, we don’t attack until we know though.”  
“What are you two talking about?” Steve was the one to ask. Thor cast a quick glance to them before looking back to the sky.  
“Something is coming. It’s powerful whatever it is.”  
“Wait how do you two know this?” Tony spoke up walking closer as though maybe he would be able to hear it.  
“We can hear and sense it. It sounds almost like a high whistling noise, mixed with fire. You wouldn’t be able to hear it if you are humans.” Loki spoke up, never breaking eye contact with the sky.  
“Well should we be preparing for another fight?” Clint asked as he wiped Alien gunk off of his bow. Loki’s frown deepened as he concentrated on the rapidly approaching figure.  
“I don’t know. I’m sensing something, feminine? Do you sense that brother.”  
“Yes. I believe it is something gentle coming our way, but powerful. We should not underestimate whatever it is.” Finally they all saw it. A little light that was shooting right towards them. They all tensed ready to see what they needed to do. The light came bolting towards them.  
“What is that!” Tony yelled as the light became brighter. Loki and Thor’s frowns deepend in confusion at how tiny the figure was.  
“Thor could that be-  
“A fairy.” Thor confirmed. Thor held out his hands as the figure landed oddly gentle in his hand. A tiny little creature, that from what they could see, a young woman with silky Y/H/C, and soft S/T layed in his hand. She was tiny and looked frail, though it looked as though she had been through some sort of rough battle, giving the indication that she was tougher than she looked. From the knowledge spoken by Thor and Loki the tiny creature in front of them was incredibly powerful. It was just hard to be leery when she was so cute and tiny. Anytime she moved on Thor’s hand these little sparkles would move around her (think Tinkerbelle). Steve smiled looking down at her.  
“She’s kind of cute.” Tony looked up weirded out.  
“She’s kind of weird.”  
“So are we in agreement she’s a fairy?” Natasha looked around for confirmation. Thor and Loki continued to stare at the feminine creature.  
“That is our best guest. To be honest though, from what we’ve heard while fairies do contain a large amount of magic, they’re not powerful creatures. The power coming off of this one is intense, enough to rival both Loki and I. Which indicates that isn’t what she is at all.” Thor looked to Loki for confirmation. Loki nodded leaning in closer to you.  
“She’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” Loki smirked watching Loki.  
“Could this be love Loki?” He scoffed looking up at Tony.  
“Oh yes, it’s almost as if she fell out of the sky and right into my hands.”  
“You mean your brothers hands.”  
“Story of my life.”  
“What was that brother?”  
“Nothing Thor, we should probably get her inside so when she wakes up it’s not in the middle of a chaotic city.” The others agreed and made their way back towards the Avengers Tower.  
“Here Tony I’ll take her.” Tony gently maneuvered the small creature into Steve’s hands. Steve smiled in wonder as the little sparkles glimmered around you. It felt like a childlike fascination. You seemed so pure and innocent. If he looked really close he could see the tiny blush on your cheeks. He ran a gentle finger along your cheeks. Fascinated as more sparkles ran across his finger just by touching you. You were mesmorizing.  
“She’s fascinating isn’t she?” Steve looked up to see Loki smiling at him and then looking to you.  
“I’ve never seen anything like her.”  
“Neither have I. I can’t wait for her to wake up so we can learn more about her.”  
“You don’t mean to extract information right?” Loki looked at him confused by the idea.  
“What? No, no, I’m not like that anymore. I’m not even sure I could have done that to someone like her anyway. So tiny and helpless. She’s different from humans. I’ve always been more interested in people like her. I just hope we can ask her questions and learn about her. If she is as powerful as Thor and I believe then maybe she would be useful to the Avengers. Steve smiled.  
“Look at you recruiting. Never knew you had it in you.” Loki rolled his eyes,  
“Please, I almost took over a planet, a little recruiting is child's play. Not to mention I’m the God of Lies. Convincing people to do things is nothing.”  
“Key word you almost took over the planet. Almost.” Steve patted Loki on the back before laying you on a pillow and putting a blanket over you.  
They got up to join the others. “You guys hungry? I’m going to order takeout so we’re here when the pixie wakes up.” Tony spoke up pointing to your direction.  
“That’s awful considerate of you Tony.”  
‘Hey I”m not trying to give the girl a heart attack or anything.”  
“What do you think happened to her?” Everyone looked to Clint. He was staring at you. “I mean, something had to happen for her to fall from the sky like that. We’re assuming she’s an alien right? Fairies don’t fall from the sky. She was trying to get away from something or she fell somehow.”  
One Hour Later  
They were sitting around laughing when she began to move. No one noticed at first. She had begun to stretch, it wasn’t until she hissed in pain and mumbled an ‘ouch’ that Steve looked over nudging the others. “Guys, she’s waking up.” They all looked over at the little blanket moving. Moving closer so they formed a circle around her. Waiting for the sprite to wake up.  
Your Pov  
Ugh what was happening. Why did you feel so horrible? What the heck had happened to you. You moved around a little hissing at the pain you felt. Wait a second...why was the hair on your neck standing up? Why did you feel like you were being watched? You took a breath, cracking one eye open. Oh dear God, you were definitely being watched. Looking up you saw seven pairs of eyes on you. Wait why were they looking down at you? Looking down at yourself you realized you were the size of a pencil. Oh...wow that hadn’t happened in a while. Normally you only went into your original size when you were meaning to. You supposed you had drifted into your original state due to you falling unconscious...oh no...no no no….heaven, your home, Luke, it was all gone. You would never be able to go back. You looked up to the people around you. “Hello.” You struggled to sit up, but ended up cross legged looking up to them. “Uh...hi? That’s still the term down here right?” You watched confused as they all just continued to stare at you. “Ok, am I really the weirdest thing you all have seen?”  
“Oh uh hi sorry Ma’am. My name is Steve Rogers. What’s your name?” You smiled up at him excited.  
“Hi! Thanks for responding. My name’s Y/N. Can you tell me which planet I’m on? I may or may not have lost consciousness on the way down here.” You watched as the attractive man you had just come to know as Steve Rogers spoke excitedly to you. ‘Aww he’s so much like a child.’ Then again you supposed compared to you he was still a child.  
“Oh yes, of course, you’re on Earth. We’re the Avengers, we protect Earth. May I ask what species you are. We’ve kind of been speculating and we’ve come to think you're some sort of fairy? Though these two say that’s not right. They say you're too powerful for that? Is that true?” You smiled looking around to each of them and then focussing on the two he had pointed to. Oh they were Norse Gods. That’s interesting, you hadn’t seen them in a long time. You had at one time dated one. Focussing you tried to figure out which they would be. You smiled having an idea.  
“The two of you wouldn’t happen to be Thor and Loki of Asgard would you?” The two looked at you surprised.  
“Are you a Goddess? How on Earth would you know us? We would remember you.” You smiled up at them. You just seemed to be all smiles for someone who just lost everything they cared about. Then again you were never one to bring others down due to your misfortunes.  
“Can I assume I was right then? Father used to tell me about you.” The two men leaned in closer to you curious. You watched with curiosity as the green eyed one came closer. The curiosity was enough to match yours. His eyes gleamed in interest. The blonde ones gleamed in fascination.  
“Father? Who is your Father? Are you an Asgaurdian or from a realm near us?” You shook your head waving off their guesses.  
“Oh no, not at all. Sorry I’m not making much sense. My Father is God. He’s all knowing so of course he knows of you two. He always thought you two were interesting and had good stories, so he told me some a few years ago and they kind of stuck. You match the way he described you. Just a lucky guess mixed with some good memories.” You began to take in your surroundings, looking around and starting to stretch. “Are any of you familiar with medical knowledge? I seem to have injured myself on that fall down.” You spoke absentmindedly as you began to attempt the growth process. Bruce raised his hand leaning in as well.  
“Uh yeah I have quite a bit of medical experience. My name’s Bruce by the way.” You turned back to face him as he spoke. You held out your hand which he shook with one finger.  
“Nice to meet you Bruce, I’m Y/N” He smiled excitedly.  
“Nice to meet you too! Do you mind if I ask you some questions?” You nodded excitedly.  
“I don’t mind at all. I’m a pretty open book.” You took in a deep breath as you began to grow. It wasn’t enough for them to see, but you could surely feel it.  
“So if God’s your dad are you an angel?” You looked up from your focus to watch him speak.  
“Yep!” His eyes widened in amazement. Looking around you saw the others with similar looks that were either amazed or disbelieving.  
“Wow! Really just wow! So what’s heaven like?”  
“Well, the heaven I grew up with was beautiful. Always glowing hues of the rainbow. My personal favorite was the golden hue mixed with that of the sunset. The streets are golden and the clouds are so nice to walk on. It feels like silk. There is so much laughter and happiness. None of the patriots are ever sad, which is just brilliant. Watching the young angels play and learn to fly is always so amazing to watch. My personal favorite is going to visit the different heavens. Seeing everyone’s own version of peace is so intriguing.” You smiled as his smile grew. Looking past him and seeing the golden gleams from the window you gasped in excitement. “Hey Bruce can I sit in your hand?” He nodded a little confused but honored.  
“Yeah sure.” He held out his hand for you and you crawled on.  
“Great! Can you lift your hand up so I can see the window?” He nodded willing to do whatever you said. You gasped as he put you up to see it. The sunset was beautiful from Earth, just as your Father had promised. You sat in his hand and watched, resting your hands on your face. Once you had gotten to watch it for a few minutes Tony broke the silence.  
“So what’s with you and sunsets?” You turned back to the humans minus the two mini God’s.  
“I love all sunsets. Whether they’re on Heaven or Earth. Not to mention I’ve never seen one of Earths before.” You looked back to the sky dreamily.  
“So what’s the angel life like?” You sat back on Bruce’s hand looking to the bearded man. Dang were they all attractive!  
“ It’s awesome most of the time. Though I fear humans get the wrong idea about us. We don’t just sit around playing harps. We’re warriors. We know how to fight. Though I do know some musical instruments as well, not the harp though. Angels are all trained as we grow to be both warriors and show compassion towards our Father’s creations. The one problem is, almost all angels do not have emotions. It wasn’t something most of us were created with. So compassion can easily become difficult for some.”  
“What about you? Do you have emotions?”  
“Yeah I do. I’m one of the few. Whether you consider that lucky or not is up to you.”  
“Why would that be unfortunate? Doesn’t that mean you're more obedient than the others?”  
“Most of the time yes, but it’s hard to kill demons or fight your own siblings to follow orders when you have emotions. Recently they’ve gotten me in a lot more trouble than they’re worth.”  
“So why are you here? How did you fall from Heaven?”  
“Tony! That’s hardly our business!” Steve scolded, hoping they didn’t just offend an angel.  
“It’s my house of course it’s my business.”  
You smiled at the two bickering. Just like you and some of your siblings. “It’s ok I’m not offended. It’s natural to be curious. I’m sure you’re all wondering. I wasn’t forced out, not really. I chose to go for the greater good. Heaven is at war right now and I had information that the bad guys needed. The rogue angels. They would have tortured me and done whatever it took to get that information. So I….oh! Oh oh that’s how I got injured! That’s why my back hurts so much! Geez how did i forget that!” You spoke to yourself towards the end as you suddenly realized that in your desperation you had cut off your wings!  
“Uh Y/N you're growing?” Bruce pointed out. You looked down to realize you were indeed beginning to grow.  
“Oh thanks! Could you set me back on the table please?”  
“Yes, of course.” Upon sitting you down your growing process continued. When it was done you hopped off the table growing to your full height. Now that you were grown they could see your features much better than before. You had bright E/C eyes and your hair was longer and shinier than they had originally thought you wore a beautiful white dress that was cut low on your back but hung comfortably by strings that criss crossed along. The back was simple with little layers that flatter your figure loosely. You were gorgeous even though you clearly had a trying day. Your body and face were caked in dirt and blood. You turned your back to them frowning as you tried to look over your shoulder. You pouted upon seeing where your wings once were. Which was replaced by deep bloody gashes that were currently still seeping blood. Your stomach too had blood on it from where you had torn out your grace. You sat down on the edge of the table as you were overcome by a wave of dizziness.  
“Umm Bruce, still willing to help me? It might be more urgent than I thought.” You tried to laugh it off, but you grimaced as the pain began to increase. Upon getting over his shock Bruce shot up ready to help you. He currently felt like you might just be the most important patient he ever has in his life.  
“Yeah yeah, hey Steve will you carry her to the medical bay for me. She’s going to pass out.” Just as you spoke Steve caught you before you could hit the ground. Let’s hurry! I don’t know how angels work, but I’m sure they aren’t supposed to lose that much blood.” The two ran towards the medical bay leaving the rest on the couch sitting in variations of shock.  
“So an angel huh?”


End file.
